


Angelic Conversation

by justinlovesart



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entirely AU double drabble. Alternative season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Conversation

"Ridiculous wings," Justin said, touching them with suspicion. "They’re not even real feathers!"

Gabriel shook his head, amused and indulgent: "Don’t be so scandalized, princess, your real ones would blind them."

Justin glanced down at the sea of bodies, glistening with sweat and glitter. He nodded: "I suppose these are better for dancing." He started to swing his hips, ever so lightly. 

"Which one?" he asked.

Gabriel pointed at a tall man, seemingly indifferent to the waves of desire emanating from those around him: "The beautiful one," he said. Then, wistfully: "He could be one of us."

Justin tilted his head to the side. "Except for the dancing." But Gabriel had already seen his smile.

"Don’t be so cocky, Angel," he warned him, "Father said this wouldn’t be easy."

"Naturally, _Archangel_ ," Justin replied. "He sent me."

Gabriel looked again at the man who was about to be offered the chance to shine of other than nocturnal light; then at Justin, already burning with a desire of his own. He nodded his permission to go.

As Justin walked down the stairs, Gabriel saw his real wings shimmering behind the fake ones: invisible to the human eye, yet brighter than ever before.


End file.
